Pokemon:Hell Bound
by CyBoRgZ
Summary: Novicus a 14 year old boy is forced into dangerous situation when he may need to be a hero, what will he do, how will he mature. This is my first Fanfic so be gentle but try and help if you notice something is wrong.


**Note: Review it lets me know you read it and at least semi enjoyed it or hated it. Also I don't have a good writing program so if there are any grammatical or spelling errors tell me and I will fix them in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon and credit for the original idea of the AU world goes to RevenantZero the writer of "Pokémon: Chaotic World" (go give it a read)**

Intro: Into chaos

Hello my name is Novicius Boro, I am 14 years old and welcome, I live in a world with creatures called Pokémon, we all live peacefully; we laugh and love with rainbows and unicorns. That's what it used to be anyway, till the Cataclysm came around, all because of the gangs, Team Rocket mostly but there were others. Team Rocket captured the legendary Pokémon of Creation, Arceus; this caused Arceus to call for all of the legendary pokémon to wage war with help from every other Pokémon in the world and that anger is still continuing to this day. After the war started the major cites vanished with the few survivors and made towns and villages that soon spread to cities but I live in one of the few places that doesn't expand much, it's called Molars.

After many people were killed by wild pokémon and actual cities started to form the people were forced to go into the wild for non-crop foods like magikarp and miltank but since many villagers died on these expeditions they started rebelling against the government, so what was known as the Pokémon League took the skilled trainers of the past and used them start recruiting and training the younger generations, then each town changed the titles of the trainers and edited recruiting rules while still staying on the guidelines. Back to the expanding part, in my town each married couples are expected to have three kids minimum and few exceptions. A random number, somewhere around 4, of those are picked to be Pokémon Rangers each year.

When the town was formed we had no walls and no fence, just a group of rag-tag survivor men in a few huts. That changed because a fire pokémon came through, the story has changed it was once a Charizard, or a Flareon, but now we have a 10 foot high wall with guards 24/7 to take out flying pokémon. We also have been told stories about how the pre-war rangers used capture line things instead of pokéballs but we lost contact with that technology. So we are basically Pokémon Trainers but we raise are Pokémon with care, and we only kill wild Pokémon, we release those we cannot tame.

Now back to my story. I slam the door open to a blindingly bright light, after I reorient myself I see I'm on a roof really high up, defiantly not in Molars, the buildings there are too small. Looking away from the roof I'm in a big city, one I've never been to before. Running towards the edge it appears a lot closer than I thought and I have to balance myself, after that I turn around and the door burst open so fast I think it's going to fly off the hinges, a large horde of Pokémon rush out and without even touching me I get forced back off the edge of the building falling and falling with fear shooting through my veins.

I wake up so fast that I hear my back pop and my heart pound, I'm laying on the floor beside my bed covered in sweat and my mother yelling at me to get up. I live in a small hut, one floor, with my single mother and today is yet another year that I have to sit through Generation Day. I have been through four of them and terrified every time, but made it through them all. The most people that have been chosen is ten in one year because a lot of rangers died that year, most of the time the kids that get put into the Ranger Program were picked but on rare occasions someone will volunteer to help pay for their parents house, for siblings, because they do not like it at their house, or sometimes because they want to be a ranger.

After getting dressed in my nicest clothes and nearly falling out of my door I smell my favorite scent, pancakes with miltank butter and syrup. I eat faster anyone knew possible, mostly out of stress, and after that we head out. From our house in the "poor part of town" near the western wall edge all the way to town central is about a 30 minute walk but we walk any way. Once we get there you can almost feel the terror emitting from all the twelve to sixteen year olds in line getting a number cards for what square they are going to be in, my mother get in the spectator's line walking with me like all the other parents I get my card, number 168. Walking into that place was like I was a new unarmed gladiator from the ancient times about to fight an angry pyroar; you would think that it would be fine after 2 years but it is still a giant stone palace of sorrow and hate.

Finding row sixteen wasn't too hard but getting past the crying twelve year olds and pissed off sixteen year olds to spot eight was a challenge in itself. Once everyone was in position and mostly quiet the announcer came out to the microphone and spoke the same speech as always.

"Children of Molars, you know why you are gathered here today, so that you may get the honor to become a protector of the city, a ranger."

Someone next to me whispers, "Honor, that's what they call it." Most of my row chuckles before a guard orders us to stop

Then the announcer continues without noticing us, "On this year six of you lucky youth will be chosen to join the Ranger Program." The only noise in the stadium is the rich eastern people clapping while everything else is quiet, "We might as well get into it then, first up is number 134, Nirca Tora." That's when a younger kid came exploding out row 13, you could tell he had been crying but tried to where a smile and act excited. I looked up at the spectator's seat and I didn't see any one crying, I was sure that meant he didn't have a family there with him.

The same guy next to me whispered, "He seemed overly excited." I didn't say anything about his possibly absent family.

"Alright," the announcer began, "next up nu-"

He is cut off when an older kid steps out and yells as loud as he can, "I will take the place of the unlucky kid was drawn!" Everyone collectively gasps as he walks into the doors behind the announcer. "O.K. now on to the next one, number 16" I take a deep breath in feeling my nearly stop and time slow down. The announcer coughs "excuse me, number 1...6…8, Novicus Boro!" I drop to my knees then the guards drag me and stand me up by the announcer. He then lifts my arms and says over the intercom, "Lucky number 168!" Looking up I see the solemn faces of the other teens and my crying parents and the smug applauding rich people. Turning around I hear the next number and turn my head to see this beautiful long black hair girl, then the doors shut and the real journey begins.


End file.
